1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a navigation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a navigation apparatus equipped with at least a navigator that calculates a routing path from the current location of the vehicle to a designated destination and a display that displays the calculated routing path on a map, since activation of both of hardware and software is required for activating the navigator and it takes time so that it may frustrate the user or passenger.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-189060 teaches a technique to activate a navigator using an event such as unlocking or opening of a door of the vehicle or the like as a trigger, and immediately start displaying when the user turns on the engine key switch.